


Little Girl

by triwizard_tardis



Category: Devil May Cry, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Trans Alluka Zoldyck, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triwizard_tardis/pseuds/triwizard_tardis
Summary: Nero and Kyrie seem to disagree on the fine print.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is old as balls, so if my style sounds different that's why. Also, if you spot any typos, harsh grammar, and/or narrative inconsistencies/discrepancies, hit me up and I'll fix them best I can. I didn't bother editing this before I posted it because it's old as balls, I know it's going to suck at least a little bit, and I just found it in my email after thinking it lost for good, so I was desperate to throw it up online where I'll never lose it again!

Kyrie got home later than she expected. She'd quite unexpectedly run into Trish when leaving the shop. The older women had found her way to Whale Island while scoping for demons on a job.

When she did get home, she was met with the scene of her sons and her oldest son's best friend sleeping in a dog pile on the couch, a movie playing like static on the TV. Her youngest was wearing a tutu for some reason, but she didn't give it much thought as she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her boys. Then she walked into her bedroom to find Nero looking something up on his laptop at this hour.

"Late job," she spitballed, turning on the lamps as she entered the room.

"No," her husband responded, methodical distraction drawing out his voice. She came over to read the article he was scanning over his shoulder.

"Transgender kids," she read aloud. That seemed to break him of his trance as he stretched and turned his head to meet her.

"Yeah," he tried, voice clipped by a silent yawn. She rubbed his shoulders a bit and waited for more of an explanation. His body limped with relaxation and he continued, "Alluka insisted on being a girl today." Kyrie's eyebrows pinched together in confusion, but Nero just kept going, "I didn't really know how to react at first either, but she seemed really happy when I started referring to her as Killua's sister and otherwise calling her a girl in so many pronouns, so I just let it be. Somewhere around one, Killua came to me complaining that Alluka didn't have any girl clothes and he was having a hard time remembering to call her a girl when she was dressed like a boy, so we went in to town and she picked out a tutu. I think she's trans and I'm just trying to find things past wardrobe and pronoun changes that'll make her feel more comfortable in her on skin."

Kyrie sighed.

"Nero, that's ridiculous. He's four years old, what could he know about gender."

Nero's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I'd assume very little, but if you saw the look on her face when she got that tutu, you'd know she's meant to be a little girl."

"You have no idea what you're saying. I pushed him out of my womb, he has a penis and no amount of make up and dresses will change that," she insisted. This was crazy, she had two sons. Alluka was not a girl.

"So? She says she's a girl, I'll believe her," Nero fought getting more than a little frustrated by Kyrie's logic.

Kyrie snapped.

"Nero, stop that! He is a boy. And feeding him this idea that he can just change his gender on a dime is going to make him very vulnerable to deception when he's older. People aren't just going to accept that he wants to be a girl all of the sudden!"

"And why not," Nero opposed, trying in vain to keep his voice down so as not to wake the children sleeping downstairs, "I did! Killua and Gon don't seem to have a problem with it–"

"Killua and Gon know him! If any other kids his age saw him in a tutu, he'd be beaten up–"

"She," Nero stressed, "has possibly the most demonic power of anyone in this house! I'm sure she can handle herself! Not to mention she's four!"

"Without hurting another human being in the process," Kyrie challenged quickly. Nero clenched his teeth.

"Maybe, if we show her that she is loved, teach her that it's okay for her to love herself, she won't feel the need to," he bit out dangerously.

"And what are we going to tell everyone, huh? Our son decided he was a girl, so a girl she is?"

"Yes," Nero stated pointedly, "that's exactly what we'll tell people! We'll proudly tell people as we see them that Alluka has informed us that she is a girl. And we'll let them know that we fully support our daughter." Nero was livid. He was reaching the point where he was considering taking that late night mission just to let off some steam. How could Kyrie, the kind, caring, accepting woman he fell in love with, be so adamantly bigoted against her youngest child!? He knew her background, Fortuna wasn't big on knew ideas, that's for sure, but he never thought, in all his years of knowing her, that she would ever reject someone like they did. She got passed the fact that he was a demon, for fuck's sake! Why was she so hung up on this!? Well, no matter her reason, Nero knew one thing for sure: in all the ways she could have thought to let him down, this was the most disappointing. "Look," he began, getting in his final words before he left to go kill something, "I don't know about you, but when I signed up for this whole parenting thing, I agreed to love my children unconditionally. If that means that my daughter corrects me on her gender, that means that I stand corrected. I'm a demon and even I can see that this level of pride is bullshit. You're her mother, Kyrie. You don't get to throw a hissy fit just 'cause your kid turned out different than you expected." His words were ice that shattered leaving the room ten degrees colder when he slammed the bedroom door and jogged down the steps.

Nero was stunned from his anger when he enter the living room at the bottom of the stairs. Gon and Killua had managed to stay asleep through the train wreck that had just occurred above their heads. Alluka hadn't. Her tutu was torn to shreds in front of the DVD menu screen, and Alluka sobbed in its blue light.

"Oh no," he whispered running over to his little girl and scooping her up in his arms.

"I-I-I don't wanna be a girl if mommy and daddy are fighting because of it," she sobbed, and Nero cradled her to his chest, shushing her softly. 

"Alluka, never change who you are for anything," he whispered into her soft black hair, "Mommies and Daddies fight all the time, but who you are is special. If you really don't feel like a boy, than you aren't a boy. If you want to be a girl then guess what," he said enthusiastically.

"What," she asked through waning tears.

"That’s what you are," he said pointing a finger to her chest. "If you know, in your heart, that you are a little girl, than no one can tell you any different. You understand?" She nodded vigorously, and Nero smiled. "That's my girl. And I love you okay? No matter what."

"Does Mommy still love me?"

Nero felt his heart crack.

"Of course she does, but this is a big change for her, so it'll take some getting used to. You're going to have to be a strong patient girl, but I promise you, Mommy will come around. Can you be patient for me?"

Alluka nodded again, and Nero kissed her head. "Good girl. Okay, I'm going to go out and do something and I probably won't be back until super late. Like later than it is now, late–"

"Woah," Alluka interrupted with wonder. Nero chuckled.

"So get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay," she whispered, already on the way to sleep for the lateness of the hour. He kissed her head again and placed her back on the couch with her brother and his friend. "Good night, Daddy," she mumbled, "I love you."

Nero smiled softly.

"I love you too, Pumpkin." And with that he turned off the TV and left the house.

\----------

Kyrie awoke the next morning with the biggest headache she ever remembered having. She stumbled into her bathroom and took some ibuprofen before clambering down the stairs. Her eldest son was still miraculously asleep on the couch, cling to his friend as though the other boy were his own personal teddy bear. Gon didn't seem to mind, still asleep himself with a cozy smile on his childish face, even as the sun poured into the living room from the porch doors.

The smell of bacon assaulted her nose in the most welcoming way, and she briefly wondered if she'd gotten drunk the night before and forgotten about it.

She slouched lazily into the kitchen, leaning on the door frame first to observe the scene before her.

"You wanna try this time," Nero asked the toddler in his arms, handing the black haired child a ladle dripping with pancake mix. The inky black head bobbed up and down furiously. A small, chubby hand lifted the ladle high in the air before dumping its contents all over the pan.

"Woah," Nero called, "Be careful or you'll make a cake pan instead of a pancake!"

Alluka was almost laughing hard enough to shake free of Nero's demonic arm. Kyrie stifled an infected giggle, and Nero noticed her. The beautiful grin she loved so much melted from his face at the sight of her. It drove a stake into her heart. She schooled her face to reflect disinterest, and wondered over to where her husband held her youngest, focusing her attention on Alluka.

She studied the child in fascination, slowly, methodically removing her offspring from her husband's protective grip. A new tutu, purple now instead of the pink ribbons Nero had cleaned up the night before, hugged its owner's hips as tightly as the two boys wrapped up on Kyrie's couch. She tugged it experimentally, and found angry red imprints gracing Alluka's delicate skin.

"We need to get you out of this," she assessed, more to herself than too her child. Still, in such close proximity, Nero heard her. He moved the pan to a different burner and turned immediately to retrieve his daughter, shame, disappointed, and even heartbreak cracking through his protective visage. Kyrie just spun her back to him heaving one last resigned sigh, an ode to the son she would never see again. She hugged the child close to her chest, squeezing tightly.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she cooed, a final lament, before she pulled back to look the toddler straight in the face. She smiled broadly, even if it strained a bit at the edges.

"This, is too small for you," she declared as brightly as she could muster. She took the two year old's hand with a finger and shook it. "And no daughter of mine, is going to wear clothes that can hurt her."

The way Alluka's face split, so radiant, so full, so happy, it set Kyrie's heart soaring. Alluka giggled brightly, and it was like meeting the child all over again, only properly this time. The toddler wrapped her arms in the tightest squeeze her tiny arms could produce. And Kyrie returned it.

"I love you, baby. Boy or girl, you'll always be my little Alluka. I will always love you," she promised.

"Even if I wanna be a girl," the toddler tested, "forever and ever, and grow up to be a grown up girl like you."

Kyrie nodded vehemently, tears silently streaming down her face. Nero was right. Alluka had never seemed happier. Kyrie had caused her child more turmoil over one night than the toddler had probably endured in hi-her entire life. She would never let her daughter see such suffering again.


End file.
